


The Untouchable

by charmingchoops



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmingchoops/pseuds/charmingchoops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh how Syo admires Ai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Untouchable

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that I came up after watching maji love revolutions ep2.  
> First fic on here  
> Enjoy!

Ai’s most distinctive feature must be his calm personality. He was always cool and collected even in the worst of situations. Syo had never seen Ai lose control of himself before, be it laughing too hard or fall straight to the floor after tasting Natsuki’s proudly presented cookies. When Ai plopped the cookies in to his mouth, Syo felt sorry for the senpai; felt a pang of guilt in his chest for not stopping him. Ai, you would always be in our hearts; even Ranmaru and Camus would surely shed some man tears; Ai, we would never forget you. Ever. In that short moment, Syo had already prayed for Ai's soul to reach heaven, and begged for Ai's forgiveness for a certain yellow-head who was too dumb to do that himself. But apparently, his efforts were wasted, since it seemed that Ai was a magic box who never ceased to amaze Syo! Instead of choking or spitting the cookies out, he chewed them with such grace that if Syo hadn’t known, would have thought that Ai was shooting for a food commercial. He even managed to accurately identify the ingredients Natsuki used. Oh how he admired his senpai.


End file.
